Loonakids: Missing
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When Sarah snaps and accidentally does a spell, Jack disappears and she must go on a magic search for him. Meanwhile, while their parents are out, the other kids have some problems with Gabby... Sequel to "Undead Mayhem"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Missing

Finally, I got this up! I hit such bad writer's block that I finally had to record an episode of "Good Luck Charlie" and base a lot of this story off of it and lot more of it off of other stuff so don't blame me for being unoriginal with this story because the last chapter or 2 will be straight from me (I hope). Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Sophie Coyote walked into the kitchen of HQ with baby Gabby in her arms.

Her husband, Tech E. Coyote, was holding TJ, and Polly was sitting in his lap.

Sophie smiled at him.

Their daughter, Sarah, came up behind her. "Hey, Mom, I—"

Sophie freaked out and zapped her. She turned around and realized who she'd zapped. "Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry!" She stuffed Gabby into Tech's free arm but the weight was too much for him and he fell out of his chair. Polly started crying, of course. "Tech, be careful! You upset Polly!"

Tech got up. "Oh, yeah. If I were her, I'd be REALLY UPSET!"

Sarah got up from the floor. "Really? You 2 need a break!"

"We would if we could," said Sophie, "but the others would wanna tag along and who'd watch the kids?"

The rest of the gang came in.

Kelly, Sarah's eldest sister, scoffed. "Hello, you have 9…" She looked at Jack. "…8 great babysitters right here."

Tech and Sophie looked at each other and laughed.

"Stop it, you're killing us," said Sophie.

Daniella, Rev, Ace, Lexi, Slam, Wendy, and Duck all joined in.

"Yeah, that was great," said Daniella.

"She really thinks…" Wendy burst out laughing.

Lexi just laughed.

"I'm serious," said Kelly.

They all stopped laughing and stared at her.

"Alright, look, you know what?" Sophie said, walking over to them, "It's a nice thought, but I don't think I'm ready to be away from our babies so soon." Polly started crying again. "Shut up!"

Robert then got an idea and stood up from the couch. "You guys wanna see a magic trick?"

"You're not talking about using your powers, right?" Wendy asked, slightly scared.

"Right."

"Go ahead."

Robert walked over to the table and yanked off the cloth, taking off the plates and everything, too, and making a big mess.

Sophie exchanged some looks with the other parents and Slam. "Sure, I could use some time off." She walked off.

_An hour later…_

The parents (and Slam) were all ready.

Wendy walked up to the door with her sunglasses on underneath her blonde hair. "So do we have a plan for this vacation…" She lifted up her sunglasses and glared at Tech. "…or are we improvising again?"

"After last summer, no way," said Tech.

"That's the answer I was looking for," Wendy said, smiling and putting her sunglasses back on.

"Alright, you guys," said Nadine, Lexi and Ace's eldest, "Go ahead and stay out as late as you want and have fun—but not too much fun, we have enough kids already."

They all laughed.

Then Nadine stopped. "Yeah, I'm serious, we don't need any more babies."

"Alright, everyone be good," said Daniella.

"Yeah, yeah," all the boys (and Lucy, Ace and Lexi's next oldest daughter) said. Sarah just shrugged. Kelly and Nadine looked at each other, knowing they'd have to be keeping order around the place.

The girls and all the guys but Ace left.

Ace turned to the kids. "Thanks for doing this, guys. It's gonna be nice for the gang to have some special time together like old times."

"Ace! Move it!" Lexi called.

"I'm coming!" Ace yelled back. He nodded at the kids and left.

As soon as they were gone, Kelly walked over to the others with Nadine and sighed. "Alright. They've just left around 10:30. So, assuming they'll be back around 8 or just before, we can divide it evenly and each spend around an hour with each baby, rotating shifts. So who wants who first?"

"I think you 2 and Sarah should take them all first," said Jack. He considered that. "And second and third, since this was your idea."

"Wasn't my idea," said Nadine. Kelly glared at her. "I mean…we're all in this together. The 3 of us are not doing it by ourselves."

"Fine," said Michael, getting up from the couch, "I'll go fourth."

"For which baby?" asked Lucy, "And who are you taking first?"

"I meant 'I shall go forth to the park and shoot-eth some hoop.'" He started to leave.

Kelly stopped him. "If you're going to the park, why don't you just take Gabby with you?"

"What is a baby gonna do in the park?"

"Babies love parks! You can show her the duck pond, purple sky, the slides, the swing set, the jungle gym—"

"Wait a minute, she's just gonna look at stuff? That's what TV is for!"

Kelly shoved him. "Go get Gabby!"

Michael walked off to the nursery.

_10 minutes later…_

While Michael was off for the park, Sarah was walking down the halls, arguing with Jack as he held Dakota and her Rebekka.

Kelly stopped them, trying to keep Polly asleep in her arms. "Whoa! Whoa! What happened?"

Sarah groaned. "This stingy little mallard here tried to get me to change his sister's dirty diaper during his shift with her while I was supposed to be watching Rebekka! I am sick and tired of him being lazy, forceful, self-indulgent—"

"Sarah!"

Sarah stopped.

"Thank you. Jack, it's _your_ hour with _your_ sister. Go take care of her!"

Jack groaned and carried Dakota back to the nursery.

Kelly turned to Sarah. "We have to take care of each other as well as the kids while our parents are out. It's what they've been doing for the past 15-and-a-half years."

"Who made you the boss? Nadine and Benny are in charge here."

"I realize that, but I'm the eldest in this family—"

"That doesn't mean it's always about you. Why don't you go hang out with your Vampire boyfriend and let me handle this?" She walked off. "First Jack, now her. Why is everyone so bossy all of a sudden?"

Kelly sighed. She shook her head. She wasn't ready for this. How on earth did her parents do it? She looked at sleeping Polly. "I wish you could help here." She walked off.

Sarah laid Rebekka back in her crib and set up the baby monitor. She grabbed the receiver and started to leave. Before she did, she turned to glare at Jack as he laid Dakota back in her crib and set up the baby monitor, using his telekinetic power to drop the dirty diaper in the trash can. She made sure he saw her glare and walked out.

"What was that for?" asked Jack, following her.

"What do you mean 'what was that for?'" asked Sarah.

"You know, the daggers back there! What was with that?"

Sarah groaned and whirled around to glare at him again. "I'll tell you what was with that: you're always insulting me, messing up the missions, being so bossy to all of us and self-absorbed, and now you won't even be a good brother and take care of your own sister."

"Hey, you'd think that this family were so wacky that you'd be used to stuff like that."

"This family is not wacky. As soon as the babies have babies and us kids have kids, _then_ it's gonna be wacky."

"Well, what about me, Buttons? Someday, Mom and Dad and your mom and dad will be out of the picture longer than the day and then what do you do?"

Sarah just glared at him. "'Buttons'?"

"OK, that came out?"

"Yes, it did! Do you even hear yourself when you talk? …For that matter, do you even hear me, when I talk? 'Cause, you know, I've never met someone besides you that has a shorter attention span than a goldfish. You know, their memory lasts 6 seconds?"

Jack stared at her. "Huh? Sorry, I zone out after 'do you hear yourself?'"

Sarah growled at him.

"OK, getting the sense that you're mad—"

"OF COURSE, I'M MAD!"

"—but we can work this out."

"No, we can't. I mean, you can't help that you're an annoying, obnoxious, self-reliant, clumsy, klutzy, idiotic, moronic, stupid—did I say 'annoying'?"

"Hey, look who's talking."

Sarah glared at him. "That's it. I wish you'd just disappear!" She ran off to her room and slammed the door shut. Suddenly, a lightning strike seemed to go off outside. She opened the door back up in her fright and fell back through it. When the door closed and the lightning stopped, she looked around. The hall was empty. "Jack?" She stood up and looked around again. "Jack!" She ran down the hall to where she'd just seen him. No one was there. "Uh oh." She zapped herself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael was now in the park. He was riding back and forth on a seal…boing-y thing. He then noticed a little boy looking at him. "What? I was here first. You can ride that duck. I can't ride the duck. I'd look silly on the duck. …Plus, my cousin's a duck." The little boy just kept looking at him. He finally shrugged and got off, letting the kid on. He went over to check on Gabby in her stroller. "Hey there, Gabs! Having fun yet?"

"No!"

Michael sighed. "You know, you really shouldn't argue with me, I know a lot more words." He started to walk off, pushing the stroller, and passed by a guy.

The guy was leaning against a post and panting in a purple spandex suit with a red and yellow cape. He stopped Michael. "Hey, you seen a kid's birthday party anywhere around here? I'm the entertainment."

"I thought I saw a bounce house on the other end of the park."

"A bounce house? Great. Another trip to the E.R." He started to walk off.

Michael stopped him, realizing the guy was in a superhero costume and immediately taking interest. "Who are you supposed to be, anyway?"

"I'm Captain Stretchy." He pointed at his chest. "There used to be a CS here, but it came off in the wash."

"So what's your power?"

"Super elasticity. Hey, look, a quarter!" He started to lean over, but couldn't get further down than his knees. "Oh, forget it. Not like it's a dollar, right?" He walked off.

Michael rolled his eyes and kept going with Gabby in her stroller.

Then a pretty beagle anthro passed by him with a baby of her own.

Michael instantly turned around and followed her. "Hi."

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi."

Michael noticed that the girl had the exact same stroller Gabby was in. "Like your taste in strollers."

She giggled. "Thanks." She looked at Gabby. "Aw. She's so cute."

"You, too."

She looked at him.

He caught his mistake. "I mean, yours, too!"

She smiled. "I'm Abby."

"I'm Michael. This is Gabby. Who's that little guy?"

"My little brother. We're out for a walk. We do this everyday."

"Us, too. You know what I always say: 'Babies love parks.'" [He looks at the camera and smiles.] "You wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Abby pushed her stroller over to a bench and sat down on it, Michael doing the same. "So, I saw you talking to Captain Stretchy earlier."

"Yeah. He was lost. Not much of a superhero, right?"

"He's the worst. We hired him for my sister birthday and he sat on the cake."

He looked at her. "That's…weird."

She smiled. "It's gets worse. The candles were lit so he sat in the punch."

"Wow. And he looked like such a quality entertainer."

Abby smiled at his sarcasm. "You know, I'm really impressed that you take your baby sister out to the park, my brothers would never do that."

"Well, I hope not, she's _my_ sister."

Abby humored him with a half-smile.

He smiled back.

_At the movie theater…_

The adults filed into a row of seats.

"Remind me again why we wanted to see _Star Exploders 5_?" asked Daniella.

"Because we really wanted to see it," said Duck, gesturing to him, Rev, and Tech, "And Ryan wouldn't go with us. I hope the movie's good."

"Are-you-kidding-the-critics-hated-this-which-means-it's-gotta-be-good!"

Duck nodded and sat down.

Wendy sighed and sat down next to him, rolling her eyes.

Lexi sat down next to Ace. "Well, I really wanted to see _Willow Weeps Tomorrow_."

"What is that?" asked Daniella.

"It's a love saga about a girl who grows up on a farm and plants a willow tree and grows up with dreams of becoming a ballerina…" They all turned to look at her as she sighed. "…but then on the day of the big audition, she twisted her ankle so she has to go back to the farm and she has a baby and you know what she names it?"

Ace mouthed "Willow."

"Willow!" Lexi wailed, quietly (yes, that is an oxymoron).

"I feel like we just saw it," said Duck.

Wendy nodded.

"You know what? I'm kind of hungry," said Sophie, "And I know Slam is 'cause he always is. Danni…"

Daniella nodded, getting the message, and opened her bag. She pulled out a cheeseburger and discreetly handed it to Sophie. Then she started pulling out soda and candies for Slam.

"This is great," said Duck, sneaking some fries and a milkshake, "Not having to buy that movie theater food by using your magic bag, we're saving so much money!"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of had a different idea in my head when Rev suggested lunch and a movie," said Lexi, taking a hot dog and handing a corn dog to Ace.

"I thought he said 'lunch _in_ a movie'," said Duck. He shrugged. "Guess it's hard to tell as fast as he talks."

"Quiet, the movie's starting!" Tech said, putting on the 3-D glasses.

The rest of them followed his example.

Then a nerd came in dressed as alien and sat down right in front of Sophie.

Sophie groaned, trying to see over his helmet. "Really?" She tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me, could you please remove your…tentacles?"

The guy nodded and took off his tin foil helmet.

_With Sarah…_

Sarah's spell took her to a different world entirely. She looked around. Half of the land seemed to be desolate and barren and the other half appeared sweet and vibrant. "No contest here." She jumped onto the vibrant half. She started looking around for people. "Hello? Hello! Hello?" She sighed. Nothing and no one. "This may take a while." She then saw a white rabbit (not an anthro) hopping by…wearing a suit and carrying a pocket watch. "What is this? _Alice in Wonderland_?" She ran over to him. "Hey! Little albino bunny!"

"Can't talk! I'm late!" He started hopping off.

She sighed. "It is just like _Alice in Wonderland_." She started to race after him. "Hey!"

"_ I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date, no time to say 'hello!' 'Goodbye!'- _"

"You're late! You're late! You're late! I get it!"

The rabbit started off again.

Sarah started after him.

He hopped into his hole.

Sarah almost followed him, but stopped herself. "Whoa-ho! I'm not falling for that." She looked around. "Wow. I don't think I'm in Acmetropolis anymore. How do I even know I did the spell right? How do I know this is where Jack is? Oh, Wendy's gonna freak and my parents are gonna kill me."

Then, a mouse jumped over to her. "Hello!" he chattered with a Mexican accent, "Welcome to Fairy Tale Land! I am Swift Gonzalez."

"Oh, you must be a munchkin—"

"I am not a munchkin!"

Sarah backed off.

"Man, you're under 5'2" and wear curly shoes and be a mouse and suddenly you're a munchkin!"

A mouse in a silly outfit, the same shoes, and a pointy jester-like hat jumped out of a bush. "You are too a munchkin! You're the sheriff around these parts, remember? And you aren't even 5 + 2 inches tall!"

Swift pushed him off. "Yes, I am! I'm a very sturdy foot tall and I intend to hit another growth spurt."

"At 24?"

Sarah sighed and knelt down to jump back into the conversation. "Alright, listen, I'm looking for someone and I don't know where he is. Is there any way I can find him?"

"Yes, there is! But it is a long and perilous journey into the dangerous and far-most reaches of this land. You will have to venture into the wild unknown—"

"I get it. Where do I go?"

"Well, I can't point you all the way, but you can get started by following the yellow brick road."

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

Sarah sighed.

"Now, listen. If you need our help, just call us."

"How?"

"Like this!" Swift whistled and a bunch of munchkins rounded up and said the rhyme that called them places:

"_ Calling all munchkins, let's do lunch-kins, all for one, and one for all, calling all munchkins, take our call. _"

Sarah memorized this. "OK…" She stood back up. "Where's the road?"

Swift pointed her in the direction of a yellow brick road.

Sarah nodded and went over to it. She started down it. "Thanks, Swift!" She raced out. "I gotta find Jack and get out of here."

_Back at the tower…_

Benny laid down Penny and held up a hat. "You know what, guys? I think I can do magic just as well as you can and I'm gonna prove it." He put the hat on his head and took out 2 little objects: "In this hand, I hold a quarter. In the other, an ordinary egg." He took off the hat and put both items inside. "Now I put them in this hat, spin them around, and presto!" He turned over the hat and the egg fell out and got yolk all over the floor.

Lucy looked at her brother. "You know, just out of curiosity, what was supposed to happen?"

Benny just put the hat on the floor and picked Penny back up.

Michael came back in. "I love this baby! Any time she wants to go to the park, sign me up!"

"What happened to you?" Kelly asked, going over to him to take Gabby for her next shift.

"Let's just say Gabby made a friend, Michael made a fried."

Kelly smiled, then picked up Gabby. "Whoa! Did either you or you friend bother to change a diaper?"

"There was no time for that. I was too busy talking to Abby."

"Who's Abby?" asked Robert.

"Well, she's—"

"Michael?" Kelly interrupted, panicking.

"What?"

"You brought home the wrong baby!"

They all jumped up and raced over there.

Kelly showed them. "Take a look. Wrong parts."

Suddenly, the baby started peeing all over the floor.

"There's nothing wrong with those parts," said Robert.

They all glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah kept walking down the yellow brick road.

2 bluebirds flew by. "_ Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road… _"

"Alright, that's just getting old." She then looked down and saw the road ending. "What? Where do I go now?"

"I can tell you!" A gourd came out of the bushes on a unicycle with a parasol attached to the back (how he was riding that thing with no legs, I'll never know). "_ I'm a lucky fellow, I'm a lucky boy, I gots a new umbrella, and it's me pride and joy…_"

"OK, this is just weird," Sarah thought out loud.

"_…and the rain may come and the sun may go and I'll be dry from me head to toe, I'm a lucky fellow, I'm a lucky boy _" He stopped circling her. "Hello!"

Sarah wiggled her fingers as a wave. "Hi."

"Do you like me new umbrella?"

"Uh…"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for my cousin—he disappeared and somehow ended up somewhere here—and I need to find him and the munchkins told me to follow the yellow brick road but it just stops."

"Oh, you're going to the Land of the Lost!"

"There's not dinosaurs walking around that place, are there?"

"Oh, no! You're thinking of Jurassic Park."

Sarah sighed. "It's official, I hate this place."

"Well, if you're going to the Land of the Lost, you'll need to find your way through the Golden Gates. There's 2 gates and you'll have to choose the right one—one leads to the Land of the Lost and the other to certain death…or back to where you started, I never can remember which. After you've gone through the correct gate, you can make your way to the Land of the Lost from there with this map." He handed her a map (how he did that without hands, I'll never know either).

Sarah took it. "OK, thanks."

The gourd nodded.

She looked at him. "Bye."

"Oh, but there's one more thing: you won't know you're there until the sky turns grey and black."

"Why would the sky be dark?"

"Oh, because an evil Warlock took command of that part of the realm and holds every creature in there hostage until he discovers someone with power is looking for them and he sends his evil Orcs after them to bring them to him so that he can drain their power, whether they're dead or alive! Do you like me new umbrella?"

"WHAT?"

"OK, bye!" He started to pedal off. "Oh, and I must warn you! The Gatekeepers at the Golden Gates are a little erratic! One of them always tells the truth and the other always lies! _I'm a lucky fellow, I'm a lucky boy, I gots a new umbrella… _"

Sarah started breathing faster. "Oh no. I have to get Jack out of there now!" She raced down the road that started where the yellow brick one ended until she came to 2 golden gates. "Wow."

2 imp-like creatures came up to her. "Hey!"

She jumped back.

"If you want to pass the gates," they both said, "you must choose which way."

"Oh, right, there's 2 ways. You 2 must be the Gatekeepers; one tells the truth, one always lies."

They both just blinked.

"Then again, I'm not too certain about umbrella boy, but I think get the point. Alright, how do I figure out which one…"

"Oh, ask me!" said one, "I'll tell you which way to go!"

"No, he won't!" said the other, "He'll lie, he always does! Pick me! Pick me!"

The 2 started to get into a fight.

"ALRIGHT!" Sarah pushed them apart. She turned to one. "You!" He looked at her. "Would he tell me that the door on the right leads to the Land of the Lost?"

The Gatekeeper she was talking to thought that over. "Yes."

"Then the door on the left leads to the Land of the Lost. Because if you're lying, he _wouldn't_ say the one on the right and he'd be telling the truth about it."

"But I could be telling the truth."

"Yes, but then he would be lying when he said that the one on the right led there so the answer would still be no!" She walked off to the door on the right and walked right through it, immediately starting to follow the map.

The Gatekeepers looked at each other. "She's good."

_At the theater…_

Every person in the theater moved with the ship in the movie as another star exploded. Well, almost everyone. Wendy had gotten bored after 15 minutes, Daniella was tired of the science-mixing fiction (or at least it was science-mixing by her standards), Lexi wasn't interested in what was going on, and Sophie just had a headache from the 3-D.

"That was so cool!" said Duck.

"And derivative," said the nerd behind them, "They did it _Solar Troopers Quest 4_."

Ace noticed the girls. "Oh, come on, girls, don't tell me you're done already."

"Give us a break," said Wendy, "We're the only women in here."

"What about…nope," said Duck.

Wendy sighed. "How many stars have to explode for this thing to be over?"

"487." The gang looked at the nerd. "Or so they said in the chat room."

Lexi started typing on her phone.

"Lex-would-put-your-phone-away-it's-distracting," said Rev.

Lexi glared at him. "My phone is distracting from the 3-D destruction of the Milky Way?"

"Hey!" snapped the nerd, quietly, "Do you mind?"

"You were talking, too!"

"About the movie! Which is totally allowed!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Lexi shoved her phone in his face and then put it back in her pocket.

Sophie took off her glasses entirely and gave them to Tech. "That's it. I give up. Let's go, girls." She grabbed her stuff and she and her sisters and Lexi got up and started walking down the aisle. "Excuse me. Hey, could you please move your…flipper?"

The guys started to get up to go after them.

_"Mr. President, only you can give the order to explode the supernova."_

_"May the galaxy forgive me!"_

Another star exploded, this one the brightest yet, and every guy cheered. Then the old Loonatics raced after their girls.

The triplets and Lexi were waiting outside.

The guys came out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tech, sitting down next to Sophie.

Sophie glared at him. "What's wrong? We finally get our big break from the kids and we end up in a crowded theater full of 40-year-old nerds!"

The nerd came out of the theater and heard that comment. "Hey! I'm only 36!" He walked off.

Daniella sighed. "She still has a point. We wanted this to be our big night out together and this is where we are: watching a sci-fi nerd-flick and eating onion rings out of my purse."

"There were onion rings?" Duck cried.

"Alright, alright!" Ace said, "Fine. I have a solution for this: The movie is over in 20 minutes. We can finish it, and then we can go watch your chick-flick movie and all go out for dinner and then go straight home."

Lexi smiled. "I like that idea."

They went back into the theater.

Duck stopped Daniella. "Are you gonna want the onion rings or—?"

Daniella glared at him and then walked into the theater.

Duck sighed and followed.

_At the tower…_

Ryan was scanning the tower security cams for Sarah and Jack.

Kelly was still getting onto Michael (with Nadine as back-up). "How could you bring home the wrong baby?"

"I'm sorry! I got a little distracted! Abby is really cute!"

Kelly fake-laughed. "Yeah. SO WAS OUR BABY SISTER!"

Ryan sighed as he stopped searching. "Well, Sarah and Jack just plain vanished."

Nadine sighed. "Then I guess we should go back to the park and find this Abby and get Gabby back. Hey, their names rhyme. How about that?" She shrugged and started pushing the stroller out.

Michael scoffed and took out his cell phone. "I have her number."

Nadine raced over to him. "Well, then what are you waiting for? Call her!"

Michael started to dial, then stopped. "Wait…is it too soon?"

Nadine groaned.

"I mean, if her call her now, she'll think I'm desperate—"

"Oh, you are desperate!" Kelly snapped.

"Good point." Michael dialed and waited for an answer. "Hello, is Abby there? This is a Chinese restaurant? Sure, I'll here the specials!"

Kelly swiped the phone and hung up. "She gave you the wrong number!"

Robert started laughing. "Didn't see that one coming."

"But…I gave her gum…and helped her changed a poopy diaper! It was so romantic."

Nadine groaned. "Great. What do we do now?"

Suddenly, Kelly's phone started ringing. She took it out. "Oh, no." She answered. "Hey, Mom! How you doing? Oh, so you just got out of _Star Exploders_. How was it? Well, you know Dad and Uncle Duck and Uncle Rev: if the critics hate it, it's gotta be good. The kids? Oh, sure, we're just having such a fun time with them. You wanna talk to Gabby? OK…" She leaned the phone into the stroller, but the baby made no noise. Kelly panicked started making random noises into the phone. "What? What do you mean that doesn't sound like Gabby? What, do you think I'm just making baby noises into the phone? Mom, that's crazy! Uh, I gotta go. Ooh-ooh…ah-ah—" She hung up.

"I guess I'm in no position to criticize here, but I was getting more monkey," said Benny.

"Come on, let's go to the park," said Nadine, starting to push the stroller back out the door.

"And meet the girl who blew off Mikey? I'm there!" Ryan started out the door.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Lucy said as they walked out the door.

3…2…1…

"Let's do it with the other kids!" Kelly said as she raced back in and helped them set up the other strollers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The kids made it to the park.

"I don't see her," said Michael.

"Well, what did she look like?" asked Ryan.

"She was hot but what does it matter?"

"Maybe we should call someone," said Robert.

"We're the people you call!" said Lucy.

"Oh, yeah…"

Michael then noticed… "Captain Stretchy!"

"Who?"

Michael raced over to Captain Stretchy. "You're still here?"

"Every Saturday and Sunday all day long," said Captain Stretchy, "Stay in school, kids."

"Listen, I was talking to a girl here earlier," Michael explained, "She said you worked a party for her brother."

"I work lots of parties."

"Well, where was the party where you sat on the cake?"

"You got 3 hours?"

"Look, this is very important," said Kelly, "Can you tell us where she is?"

"Interesting situation. You kids need info and I need a mirdle."

"A what?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, it's a man-girdle. And they ain't cheap."

Ryan looked over the guy's suit. "Yeah, neither is dry-cleaning, apparently."

"Well, did she come back to the park or what? Where is she?" asked Michael.

"Well, maybe she did…" Captain Stretchy started rubbing his fingers together. "…and maybe she didn't."

"Stop rubbing your fingers together and answer my question!"

"He wants a bribe!" Robert said.

Michael sighed and took out a 20.

"Here's what I know. Her name is Abby."

"I know that already!"

"Well, I didn't say the information was fresh. Yeah, I know the girl. She comes from a big family. At least 7 or 8 kids. For them, I've been Astronaut Pete, Cowboy Bob—"

"Magic Marx?" asked Benny.

"Yeah! You're familiar with my work?"

"Yeah. It stinks! I'm a mortal and I'm better than you." Nadine smacked him.

"It's not as easy as you think." Captain Stretchy gave him an not-yet-inflated balloon. "Here. Turn that into a schnauzer." Benny looked at it. "Can't do it, huh? Maybe it's because you don't have the guts!"

"So does she live nearby?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah, around here somewhere. I'd know the place if I saw it."

"Great! You help us out today and we'll get you into that mirdle tomorrow! Oh, wait, you do understand we're not actually gonna get you into it—that part you have to do yourself."

Captain Stretchy nodded. "Alright then. Captain Stretchy away!" He started off.

"Shuttle's this way!" Ryan said, walking off in the other direction.

"Oh." Captain Stretchy followed them.

_In Fairy Tale Land…_

Sarah looked around the path as she kept following the map. Suddenly, she stopped walking. "I'm in the 'Bog of Bunnies'? Well, this part should be easy." She then noticed a lop-eared rabbit jumping up to her. "Aw…" She knelt down to pet it then kept going. Suddenly, she fell into a mud pit. "What…" She looked at the map. "Oh! 'Bog _and_ bunnies'. Well, that's different." Suddenly, she saw a crocodile coming up to her. "Hey, back off!" The croc bit the map. "Hey, give me that!" She got into a tug-o-war fight with it. Finally, she screamed it off and took the map back…torn in half. "Oh no…how am I supposed to find Jack now?" She then noticed something on the map…right by where it said Land of Lost, it said 'Castle of Mirrors' and 'Mountain of Sand' and she'd have to pass through both of them to get to where Jack was, not to mention that Warlock the gourd had mentioned. "Oh boy." She tossed the broken map aside and started swimming out of the bog.

_In a Mexican restaurant…_

Duck led the gang into the restaurant with a pig. "Come on, guys. Pinkster's cousin isn't evil. I'm sure of it this time."

"Well, I'm a little worried about this place," said Wendy.

"Don't worry, guys," said Pinkster's cousin, "It's all discount. This place is one of my t-to-t-to-t—best clients."

"Yeah, not what you wanna hear from an exterminator," said Lexi, sitting down.

Sophie then saw something at a nearby table. "Oh, would you look at that."

"Ooh, fajitas," Tech awed as a waiter passed by them.

Sophie smacked him. "Not that. The baby. The little baby in a stroller just like ours."

Gabby was in her stroller, sitting by Abby, at a table not that far away from where the gang was sitting.

"OK, honey, this is supposed to be a day away from the babies," Tech said, "So let's come back."

"Right, right, sorry," Sophie said, grabbing the menu. "I'm back. I'm back." 3…2… She put the menu down and got up. "Just gonna run to the ladies' room." She walked off. As she passed by the table Abby's family was sitting at, she looked at the baby…then she stopped and looked again.

Abby's family looked at her.

She smiled at them. "_Hola__._" She giggled and then started to walk off. "_Adios__._" She went back to the others. "Tech! Go look at that baby. I think it's Gabby!"

"What?" Tech asked, looking at the stroller over his shoulder.

"You heard me! That is Gabby!"

"Whoa, Sophie, would calm down?" asked Daniella, "And sit down."

"I will not! A mother knows her own baby and that is my baby!"

Tech stopped her. "Sophie, what do you think happened? While we were at the movies, someone walked up to the tower and asked the kids if they could borrow our baby and brought her out for chips and guac?"

Sophie glared at him. "I don't know! You know what? It's a big family, maybe that's how they get their babies!"

Tech sighed. "Listen. I think you've just been spending a little too much time with the babies. And now that you're away, you're having a little separation anxiety."

Sophie took a deep breath and calmed down. "You're right." She sat down. "Crazy!" She laughed. "Like that could actually happen!" She picked the menu back up. 3…2… She put it back down and started to get up again. "I'm gonna run to the ladies' room one more—"

"Sit down!" Tech commanded her.

Sophie complied.

A waiter then came up and whispered something in Pinkster's cousin's ear.

Pinkster's cousin (oh, for crying out loud, his name is Preston!) got up. "Uh, would you excuse me for a second?" Wendy dipped a chip in the guacamole and got ready to eat it. "I'm w-w-want-w-want-w—needed in the kitchen." Preston walked off.

Wendy stopped her chip halfway to her mouth, looked at it, and dumped it back in the bowl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah continued down a path. She then came down a split path. "Uh oh." She looked around for a way to figure out which way to go, but both paths looked the same. "Oh, there's gotta be a spell or something I can use! The improv! OK, gotta be careful how I word this, they take me literally."

*** Flashback ***

Daniella was leading a magic lesson in the living room. "One of the most important skills for a Witch—or Warlock—to master is the art of spell improv."

"Or, as I like to call them, make-'em-ups," said Wendy.

"It's the ability to create a spell off the top of one's head in the moment of urgent need."

"For example, Jack, what do you urgently need right now?"

"Bagpipes!" Jack cried. They all looked at him. "I wasn't listening."

Daniella turned to Kelly. "Kelly! Let's give it a try. Alright, say you haven't eaten in days and you're in desperate need of a sandwich, but both your wrists are broken. What do you do?"

Kelly thought about that. "I walk into the kitchen and have Sarah make me a sandwich."

Daniella realized that that was right. "Oh. But say Sarah isn't here."

"Where am I?" Sarah asked.

Daniella sighed. "It doesn't matter where you are! …You're gone, you left the country."

"'Left the country'? What's wrong? Am I OK?"

"Yes, you're fine!"

"Well, if she's fine, I don't see why she can't make me a sandwich!" Kelly jumped in.

Daniella groaned.

Wendy sighed and wrote something down. "Here, let's cut to the chase." She gave it to Jack. "Just say that and concentrate."

Jack looked at the paper. "_Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly._" In a flash of light, he turned into a PB&J sandwich.

Wendy smiled. "See that? I just illustrated the dangers of spell improv."

Ryan picked up the sandwich and started to eat it—

Wendy noticed this. "HA-JA-GA-GA!"

Ryan stopped.

Sophie stepped in. "See, in the magic world, they take you literally."

Ryan opened the sandwich and his eyes widened. He quickly put the bread slices back together.

"So when Jack said 'make me a peanut butter and jelly,' it turned him into a peanut butter and jelly."

Ryan tossed the sandwich back on the sofa.

Wendy noticed this. "HOI!"

Kelly sighed. "I get it. Let me handle this. _Although I like this tasty snack, I'd rather by cousin Jack._"

The sandwich turned back into Jack…upside-down.

"Hello!" Ryan said, jumping back.

Jack straightened himself up. "Thanks for not eating me."

Sophie smiled at her daughter. "Wow, Kelly, you're a natural."

"Thanks, that wasn't even true."

*** End Flashback ***

Sarah smiled at that memory. Sometimes she wished that Ryan had eaten him or that Kelly hadn't turned him back, though. She shrugged. "OK, there's gotta be some spell…uh…" She snapped her fingers. "_Gotta find my cousin to save the day, so give me the knowledge of knowing which way…to go._" The left path lit up. She smiled and walked along it. Eventually, she came to a giant sand dune. "Guess this is the Mountain of Sand." She started crawling up it, but fell back down. "Oh, there's gotta be an easy way to solve this one…that's it! _To find what's lost, I must cross this land, so keep me above the sinking sand._" She waved her finger to ensure that the spell came out right and started walking onto the sand dune. She placed one foot on it and it didn't sink. She smiled and put the other forward. "Perfect. Guess Kelly's not the only one with the spell skills." She walked along the mountain, ready to face the Castle of Mirrors and the Warlock and save Jack if it killed her. Which she really hoped it wouldn't.

_In the shuttle…_

Kelly leaned out the window. "Gabby!"

Michael leaned out the one opposite. "Abby!"

"Gabby!"

"Abby!"

"Marco!" Robert called.

"Polo!" Captain Stretchy added.

Kelly sighed and sat back down while Ryan kept driving. "Not helping. Stretchy, does any of this look familiar?"

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't."

"You're not getting anymore money!"

"No, I have night blindness. All I'm seeing is shapes."

Kelly groaned. "You could've mentioned that earlier!"

"I needed a ride home." He saw lights. "Stop here." Ryan did. Captain Stretchy examined the house closer. "Oh, great. Mom's up. Maybe I'll just stay here with you kids."

"Captain Stretchy away!" Nadine snapped, opening the door and letting him out.

"Now what?" asked Lucy, sighing.

"We didn't hit the streets on the north end of the park," said Michael.

"Mikey, we can't just keep driving around all night," said Kelly, "It's over. We have to tell Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do, they always do."

Michael sighed. "How am I gonna tell them I lost our baby sister?"

Kelly gave him a sympathetic look.

"You're supposed to be the screw-up in our part of the family."

Kelly gave him a different look. "Thanks!"

Michael half-smiled. "Why do we keep messing up like this? We have superpowers! It's supposed to be easier for us."

"You're right. I mean, this could've happened to any of us. I guess the main problem is…we're not used to being responsible. The majority of us are used to be siblings, but…this is new territory for us. We're not ready for this."

"Should've thought of that before you left Mom and Dad have the day off."

Kelly smiled. "Look on the bright side: we still have at least 3 more years to get used to this kind of thing before we're old enough to be parents."

Michael smiled.

"Hey, look," said Robert, picking up a card, "Captain Stretchy dropped his driver's license. 175 pounds my foot!"

_In the Mexican restaurant…_

A mariachi band was playing at the gang's table.

The kids walked in with the baby in his stroller.

"There they are," said Nadine, seeing their parents at the table with Slam and Preston.

"Do you think it'd be better or worse if we had the mariachi band deliver the news?" asked Benny.

Nadine considered that. "Well, if it's in Spanish, probably better."

Michael then saw Abby and her family at their table. "Wait, that's Abby!"

Kelly noticed the stroller. "So that must be Gabby! Yes! We're saved!"

"Not quite!" said Robert, gesturing at their parents.

"Hey, kids!" Wendy said, waving as the others parents noticed them.

The kids waved back.

"What now?" Ryan asked through a smile.

"I'll let you know when I think of it," said Kelly before racing off to her parents' table. "Mom! Dad! Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Tech.

"Well, we realized you must be missing the kids, so we brought them."

"Oh, Kelly," said Sophie, "You're not fooling me."

"I'm not?"

"No. You've spent a little too much time with a little too many babies and you're ready to hand them over."

"Well, I wouldn't say too much time."

"Well…I'm ready, too. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme—"

"Mom! Mom, it's your night off, remember? Let me bring them to you." She raced back over to the others.

Sophie looked at the others and shrugged.

Kelly whispered something in Robert's ear.

"Here? Now? Alright…" Robert walked over to the others. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, honey," said Daniella.

"Something I wanna show you."

"What is it?"

Robert pulled on the tablecloth.

Kelly seized the opportunity and took the baby out of his stroller.

Abby took Gabby out of her stroller.

Kelly raced over there and put the baby in his stroller and then took Gabby and put her in her own stroller.

Robert saw all this and then turned back to his parents. "And now for my next trick, I'm gonna make a boy disappear." He ran off.

Michael walked over to Abby. "You know, you should be ashamed of yourself. You lead a guy on, make him think you have a connection and then you give him a fake phone number?" He took out his phone and showed her the number as proof.

Abby looked at it. "You put it in wrong. That 3 is supposed to be a 2."

Michael noticed this. "Oops."

Abby glared at him.

"So…wanna get a table?"

Abby scoffed and walked off.

Ryan came up to his brother. "Let's face it. You had a better chance with Madelyn."

Michael looked at his brother. "You noticed that."

"Everyone noticed that!"

Sophie picked up Gabby. "My little baby. Did you miss mommy and daddy?" She then looked in the stroller… "Kelly, this isn't Gabby's binky. Where'd you get it?"

Kelly noticed this. "Oh! That's actually a very funny story. See, what had happened…" She waved at the mariachi band. "…was…" The mariachi started playing so loud that they drowned out her voice. "TOO LOUD! TELL YOU LATER!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah walked down a hall. She looked at the walls and saw herself in them. The Castle of Mirrors was a castle made of mirrors. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. Why did it feel like she had gone down this hall before? Had she gone in a circle? She looked at her reflection and walked through it. The mirrors were enchanted! She looked around. She could see nothing but her reflection all around. She felt around but all these mirrors were solid. There were no doors or anything. She was trapped! She started trying to zap herself out, but the enchantment held and she couldn't get out. She screamed at the top of her lungs and all the mirrors shattered. Suddenly, she was lying on the floor of a dark room with no light. Her head snapped up. She looked around. She couldn't see anything.

After a few seconds, a light appeared and a Warlock appeared inside it.

Sarah stood up. "You're that evil Warlock."

"Yes, I am. My name is Archer."

"Where's my cousin? Jack, the duck."

Archer smiled. "I could tell you. But instead, how about we make a deal?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You probably shouldn't, but I'll change my standards just this once. I sense plenty of power rising from you."

"You sure you have the right girl?"

"I'm positive."

"What do you got for me?"

"To summon someone from the Land of the Lost, you need a special stone." He waved his hand and 10 differently colored stones appeared in the room, each one lit up. "Find the right one, and you may have your cousin back. Choose the wrong one, and you will step into my web of dark magic."

She closed her eyes and followed her Witch's sense. Then she shook her head, scoffed, and opened her eyes to glare at him. "It's in your pocket."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a multi-colored stone. He glared at her. "Alright. You were right. You shouldn't trust me." He started to zap her…he was zapped back.

Sarah turned around and saw the rest of the gang behind her. "How'd you guys get here?"

"We zapped ourselves straight to you," said Sophie, "Right after your brothers and sister messed up our day out by bringing home the wrong baby from a day at the park."

"In my defense," Michael said, "the girl who had that baby was cute."

Sarah glared at him. "Hello! Bad guy kidnapped Jack! Trying to get him back!"

"Right, we kind of got that from seeing the security cam footage of you doing a wishing well spell!" Wendy snapped.

"I didn't mean to—'wishing well spell'?"

"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean to," Daniella explained, "If you meant the words you said, that's enough. And don't ask where the spell name came from."

Archer got up. "Alright. Now it's on. I'm gonna—" He then noticed the stone lying on the ground.

Sarah saw this, too.

The 2 looked at each other… They both dived for it at the same time. Sarah kicked him back and grabbed it. She held it up and snapped her fingers. It glowed…

Jack appeared out of nowhere and dropped on Wendy and Duck. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. How was your day off?"

They looked at him.

"Fine, until this happened," said Wendy.

Sarah looked at Archer as he got up. "Alright, I can understand if you're mad—"

"OF COURSE I'M MAD!"

"OK, backing off. Guys, a little help here!"

The triplets got out their wands and zapped him back again.

"Maybe if we all join our powers together again," Wendy suggested, "we can work up a punishment spell and get him out of Fairy Tale Land!"

"And then we can get us out of here," said Kelly, "This place creeps me out."

"You're telling me," said Nadine.

Archer started to get up.

"We need a distraction so we can teach the kids the spell!" Sophie snapped to Daniella and Wendy.

"Oh, I got it!" said Sarah, "Uh…calling all munchkins, let's do lunch-kins…come on, come on, come on!"

A bunch of mice in pointy shoes showed up.

"You called?" asked Swift.

"Yeah, could you stall this guy?" asked Sarah.

"CHARGE!" Swift led the other munchkins to Archer and they attacked.

"Alright, we have the spell book for punishment spells," Daniella said, "But we had decided to keep it safe. So we better get it out of the safe." She zapped up a safe. "Alright, we just have to…we gotta…"

"You forgot the combination, didn't you?" asked Wendy.

"No!" Wendy gave her a look. "Yes…"

"I got this," said Lexi. He leaned over and started listening closely for the tumblers as she turned the dial. Unfortunately, her super hearing acted against her, since half of it was being used on the munchkins' fight with Archer. "SHUT UP!"

The munchkins froze for a second, as did Archer.

Lexi turned the tumblers until the safe opened. "Alright, thank you!"

The munchkins and Archer started fighting again.

Daniella pulled out the spell book and started flipping through it. "It's gotta be in here…AHA!" She showed them the spell and they all took out their wands, ready to cast it. "We have to do it at the same time."

Sarah looked at the munchkins. "Swift! Fall out!"

Swift led the other munchkins out of the fight with Archer.

Daniella, Wendy, Sophie, Robert, Jack, Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael all waved their wands, saying different spells at the same time. After a few seconds, they all zapped Archer simultaneously and a large cloud of smoke emerged. When it cleared…a beagle (not an anthro) was in his place.

Daniella's eyes widened. She looked at the others. "You weren't all concentrating, were you?"

They all looked at Kelly.

Kelly sighed. "Well, I was thinking about what a good punishment would be for this guy after all he'd done and I started thinking about what happened to Mars."

"So you twisted the spell and turned him into a beagle?" asked Wendy.

Archer got up on all-fours. "'Beagle'? What are you talking about?"

Wendy took out a compact mirror and opened it.

Archer looked at it and screamed and jumped back. "I'm a dog! I'm a tiny, floppy-eared, fun-covered, canine quadruped!"

"Great!" Wendy said, putting up the mirror, "Now what do we do? We can't just leave him out. With as many people as did the spell, it's bound to be set up right, so it's likely that he'll be stuck like this for like 750 years. And I doubt anyone would wanna house a talking beagle who used to be an evil Warlock."

Lucy looked at her excitedly. "Does that mean we get to keep him?"

Wendy sighed. "I guess we have to keep him."

All the kids squealed.

Archer sighed. "Fine, but I am not—"

Wendy zapped up a tennis ball. "You want the ball?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah! I want the ball!"

"Go get it!" Wendy threw it.

Archer raced after it and fetched it. "Oh no. I'm starting to think like one of them!"

The triplets looked at each other and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The gang zapped themselves back to the tower.

Archer started sniffing around the living room. "Well, I guess I could learn to like it here."

Sarah held up her wand and twitched it just enough to point to the corner, where a doggie-bed loaded with a blanket and a bunch of chew toys appeared.

Archer raced over there.

"We still have to feed him," said Wendy.

"Oh." Sarah waved her wand rapidly and a bowl loaded with bacon and a bowl filled with water appeared by the doggie bed.

Archer immediately started after it.

"Well, we've caught the bad guy," said Sarah, "you guys got your day off, and everyone safe and happy and we're all together again."

Michael hugged his sister. "Yeah, everyone wins!"

Sophie smiled. "Oh, you 2 are so grounded."

Their ears drooped. Sarah waved her wand and zapped them back to their room.

Archer stopped eating and jumped on the couch. "What about me?"

"Well, you have no magic for the 750 years you're stuck like this," Wendy explained, "And since I doubt anyone from Anasala would want you and since no mortals in Acmetropolis can find out about magic, we're stuck with you. So here are the ground rules: 1, get off the couch!"

Archer jumped off the sofa.

Wendy sat down where he'd been. "And we will establish the rest of the rules as we go."

"Oh, this ought to be fun." Archer sat back down in his doggie bed and started walking in circles. Then he stopped. "Oh, great. Now I have to walk in a circle like 10 times before I sit." He lied down and got ready to take a nap.

Wendy giggled. She turned to the others. "Oh, this should be good."

Daniella smiled. "Just as long as the spell holds up right. I mean, it was mainly cast by premature half-bloods."

Wendy shrugged. "All put together we amounted for like 7 Witches. 5 alone is enough to cast a spell of that magnitude."

"Fine, but I'm not cleaning up after him."

"If you don't, who will?"

They all looked at Jack and Duck.

"Whoa!" Jack said, "Sarah and Mikey are the ones being punished. Why don't we make them do it?"

Wendy sighed. "For the month. We're trying to figure out who's gonna do it later."

"Alright, maybe this having a pet thing is overrated."

"Technically, its rehabilitation."

"Not all of us are gonna live to be 750."

"You won't with that attitude."

"Ha, ha."

"Fine, we'll make a chart." Wendy zapped up a whiteboard with a chart of everyone and their jobs. She then examined it. "Yeah, maybe this having a pet thing _is_ overrated."

(Hope 7's "Breakthrough" plays in background)

And so…things…pretty much worked out…I guess. Oh well, more happened to them…but those are other stories.

_If there's a word of kindness from you_

_I never heard it_

_Nobody else but me_

_Would spin around this lousy day until its perfect_

_Just you wait and see_

_Whoa-oh-whoa-oh_

_I'm gonna breakthrough_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_Whoa-oh-whoa-oh_

_With or without you_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Don't bother me_

_I'm too busy having fun_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Don't bother me_

_I'm too busy!_

_If there's a key to this hidden door_

_I'm gonna find it_

_No one can keep me out_

_Of the sun_

_When the wings are to come_

_I never mind it_

_There was never a doubt_

_'Cause I have_

_The power_

_To change my life_

_One day at a time_

_And hour_

_By hour_

_I'll be fine_

_Yeah, I'll be alright_

_Whoa-oh-whoa-oh_

_I'm gonna breakthrough_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_Whoa-oh-whoa-oh_

_With or without you_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Don't bother me_

_I'm too busy having fun_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Don't bother me_

_I'm too busy!_

_'Cause I have_

_The power_

_To change my life_

_One day at a time_

_And hour_

_By hour_

_I'll be fine_

_Yeah, I'll be alright!_

_Whoa-oh-whoa-oh_

_I'm gonna breakthrough_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_Whoa-oh-whoa-oh_

_With or without you_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_If there's a word of kindness from you_

_I never heard it_

_Nobody else but me_

_Would spin around this lousy day until it's perfect_

_Just you wait and see_

_Whoa-oh-whoa-oh_

_I'm gonna breakthrough_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_Whoa-oh-whoa-oh_

_With or without you_

_I'm gonna have some fun_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Don't bother me_

_I'm too busy having fun_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Don't bother me_

_I'm too busy!… _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yay! I finished another one! Told you there'd be a lot of references to other stuff. Just to prove it, I'll make a list:

Michael losing Gabby because of pretty girl, Captain Stretchy, mariachi band scene: property of "Good Luck Charlie" (episode "Baby Come Back")  
_Star Exploders 5_: property of "Good Luck Charlie" (episode "Blankie Go Bye-Bye")  
Munchkins and yellow brick road: Wizard of Oz  
Swift denying being a munchkin: Suite Life ("Twister, part 2")  
Munchkins' song: Muppets' Wizard of Oz  
Gourd on unicycle with umbrella: Veggietales ("Lord of the Beans")  
Wishing away into another world someone in your family who annoys you, Gatekeepers and riddle: Labyrinth  
Stone trial: Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl  
Shutting up the animals' fight with the bad guys long enough to open a safe: Aristocats  
Idea of turning someone into an animal as punishment for their magical crimes: Sabrina, the Teenage Witch  
"Breakthrough" song: Hope 7

Anyway, more is coming later. Don't expect it too soon because I do have writer's block. Oh well. Later!


End file.
